The present invention concerns a furniture system adapted to expand and contract to form offices of different sizes and having different footprints in plan view.
Office space is costly. Also, the organization and layout of office space is very important to job efficiency and job satisfaction. Unfortunately, office needs cannot always be predicted ahead of time, and further the needs change. Thus, there is a tremendous need for a furniture system constructed to expand and contract with the available building space, and to provide on-site customized arrangements adaptable to form nonuniform office sizes, but without requiring a huge number of size-specific furniture. Notably, size-specific furniture is common, particularly in wood furniture, such that inventories of assembled units and also components therefor are often high, expensive and burdensome.
Thus, a furniture system solving the aforementioned needs is desired.